As a novel sweetener, sucralose is derived from sucrose by replacing the hydroxyls in the 4, 1′ and 6′ positions with chlorine. Its sweetness is 600 times of sucrose. Sucralose does not take part in human metabolism, thus has high safety and high resistance to acid hydrolysis. These advantages allow it being the most favorable highly effective sweetener, and are approved by more than thirty countries for use already. Patents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,934, 5,141,860, 4,977,254, 4,783,526, 4,380,476, 5,298,611 and so on illustrate a method for crystallizing sucralose, which use water as solvent for crystallization. The disadvantages of the method comprise: crystallization time is too long, which usually need several day; crystallization is incomplete, thus the crystallization mother liquor generally contains a large amount of sucralose, and the recovery of the mother liquor is relatively complicated; the product has relatively high moisture content, which adversely influences the stability of the product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,709 discloses a method for crystallizing sucralose, which uses ethyl acetate as the crystallization solvent. However, this method also has the problem of long crystallization time and low yield for the first operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,248 provides a method for crystallizing sucralose, which uses a mixed solvent of methanol and ethyl acetate. However, owing to the too close boiling points of these solvents, it is difficult to separate out methanol and thereby obtain crystalline sucralose from ethyl acetate via simple distilling apparatuses. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,248 utilizes evaporating pipes to achieve the separation of methanol and ethyl acetate. However, the use of this apparatus is liable to leads to precipitation of sucralose in the pipeline, which renders further processes difficult to be continued. Consequently, it is obvious that this method is not suitable for industrial production.